Edd in Wonderland
by bzwman
Summary: In this story, Double D goes on a journey through a wonderland and tries to find a way to get back home. Where will this journey take him? Also, I didn't feel like using this as a crossover because I keep writing different crossovers from different shows and I'm tired of them. Ok then, enjoy!
1. Introduction

Edd in Wonderland

Introduction

Hello everyone, it's bzwman, it's been nearly a year since I made a fanfiction story. I was so busy with school and graduating from high school. Tomorrow, I start my second semester of college so I feel like spending my last day of vacation writing my own Ed Edd n Eddy and Alice in Wonderland crossover. Here's the cast list:

Edd – Alice

Eddy – Tweedle Dee/Walrus/Oysters

Ed - Tweedle Dum/Carpenter/Mother Oyster

Rolf – White Rabbit

Kevin – The Dodo/March Hare

Sarah – Queen of Hearts

Jimmy – King of Hearts

Jonny – Mad Hatter/Bill the Lizard

Plank –Doorknob/The Dormouse

Nazz – The Rose

Eddy's Brother – Cheshire Cat/Caterpillar

The Kankers (Marie, Lee and May) – Other Flowers/Card Painters

Chapter one will be posted later today. I don't mind you guys posting your opinions.


	2. The Edd-hole

Edd in Wonderland

Chapter 1

Hello everyone, hope you all are excited for this fanfiction because I am. Also, my avatar is about to be deleted because I accidently got rid of it and I was trying to change it but it was going so slow. Now I have a blank avatar but anyways, here we go!

Chapter 1:

It was a nice day at Peach Creek, everyone was at school finishing off their day. As the bell rang, everyone stormed out of the school, preparing for the weekend. As everyone was walking, Kevin made an announcement to everyone.

"Hey guys listen up." Kevin said as everyone turned around. "Tonight at 5:30pm, I will be having a party at my house and I'm inviting all of you to come."

Everyone reacted to Kevin's invitations (awesome, cool, etc.). "I'm excited!" Eddy shouted in joy but as Kevin looked at the Eds and the Kankers, Eddy did not prepare for what was expected for him. "Well, almost everyone." Said Kevin. Eddy's excitement crashed. "What do you mean, almost everyone?" asked Eddy. "Yeah, what do you mean?" Lee repeated. "Look here, neither of you dorks and girls are invited, especially you Eddy." Kevin answered as he walked off with the others. "What a disgrace." Lee said angrily. "Let's get outta here" said Marie and May as the Kankers walked away in the opposite direction as the kids.

Eddy was disappointed and angry with Kevin but started to beg, "I'll give you a quarter." "Nice try, dork." Kevin shouted out. Eddy growled "I can't believe this!" "It's not really a big deal, Eddy." Said Double D. "It's always next time." "Next time?! KEVIN NEVER INVITES ME TO ANYTHING!" Eddy yelled. "It's okay Eddy, we can have a party tonight in my basement at 6:00pm." said Ed. "It's the eight-hour monster movie marathon, be there. I will have buttered-toast." "Aw, thank you, Ed!" said Double D. "That sounds nice, I'll see you then." said Eddy as he walked off. "Eddy, where are you going?" asked Double D. "Torment Kevin because he didn't invite us." answered Eddy. "Coming Ed?" "Right at you, Eddy." answered Ed as he followed Eddy. "How about you, Sockhead?" asked Eddy. "I'm got to go and do my chores, see you tonight." answered Double D as he walked off. "Can't wait!" shouted Ed as he walked off with Eddy. "Whatever, let's go annoy Kevin!" said Eddy.

Meanwhile, as Double D walked home, he though to himself on how he gets annoyed with Eddy. _"I wish Eddy would just change for once in his life and listen to me." _Anyhow, he was enjoying the breeze and the fresh air of the cul-de-sac. "What a beautiful day it is, though." As he grabbed his house key from his backpack, he looked up and noticed Rolf wearing a rabbit suit in a tux with a golden watch walking past his house. Double D was so confused, he walked over to Rolf to ask him a question. "Excuse me Rolf, why are you wearing a rabbit suit?" asked Double D. Rolf didn't pay attention as he looked at his watch. It was 4:00pm and Rolf the rabbit panicked and ran off.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO BE A LATE SON OF A SHEPPARD! RABBIT ROLF MUST FLEE! I'M LATE (2x) FOR A VERY IMPORTANT MEETING, NO TIME TO SAY HELLO, GOODBYE (waves at Double D and storms off), I'M LATE (3x)." Double D followed him, "Oh Rolf, wait, where are you going? What meeting?" "NO TIME, I'M LATE (3x)." "Late for what?" Rolf couldn't hear, he was bouncing like others bunnies in the world and as he made it to his farm, he ran into a cave. Double D stopped and looked, he was now more confused. _"Interesting, when was there a cave at Rolf's backyard?"_ Double D thought to himself as he went inside the cave. As he went in, he fell in a big hole. "Oh my, it's so dark. I wonder where Rolf could have… GONE!"

As Double D was falling, he noticed a chair floating next to him. "Strange, how can a chair appear like that?" As he grabbed and sat on the chair, he realizes that the speed of his fall decreased and the chair he was sitting on landed safely on the ground. Double D sighed, "Good grief" he said. Then, he noticed Rolf the rabbit running. "Rolf, wait!" "NO TIME, I'M LATE (2x), I'M REALLY (2x) LATE, NO TIME TO SAY GOODBYE, (waves at Double D and storms off) HELLO! I'M LATE (3x)." "No, Rolf, please." As Double D was trying to find Rolf, he passes through a mirror. As he passed it, he stopped and looked at it. He sees a reflection of himself in a blue and white dress with black slippers and blue and white stripped socks. "Oh dear, how did I get into this?" Now, Double D was so confused. "Ok, this isn't funny anymore." Then, he heard a door close, he turned and notice the door. "That must've been where Rolf went to." Double D thought.

As Double D opened the door, there was another door. "Oh my, another door?" As he opened it, there was another one and then, another one and then, one more. As he grabbed the knob, the knob screamed. "OWW!" the knob shouted. Double D jumped in surprise. "Oh, I beg your pardon… Plank?!" "Who's Plank? I'm the doorknob." said the doorknob. Double D was confused because Plank is made as a doorknob. In addition, never talks and he always hangs out with Jonny. "Oh sorry, I was just imagining things. Um, pardon me, did you see a tall rabbit in a tux?" asked Double D. "Yes, I have, he just passed through here." answered the Doorknob. "Really? Is there a way for me to get in there?" asked Double D. "Well, there is one way." Said the Doorknob. "Do you see that bottle on the table? Drink that and you will shrink." "Bottle on the table?" asked Double D as a table and a bottle randomly appears next to him. "Oh my, this is still confusing to me but I'll take it."

Double D grabs the bottle and drinks it. As he was drinking it, he started to shrink.. "It tastes like apples and cranberry. The fruits that make us… WOAH! What just happened?" "You just shrunk, my dear." answered the Doorknob. "And I'm the right size." said Double D as he was about to enter the door but the doorknob stopped him. "Na-aw-aw, you also have to get the key." He said. "A key? Where?" asked Double D as he turned his head. The key was on the table. "It's up there? Oh dear, how am I going to get up there?" "Do you see that small box next to you? When you open it, it has a box of cookies." Double D opens the box of cookies and takes a bite out of one. As he took the bite, he started to grow. "It tastes like a real…OUCH! I grew as big as an elephant!" As he stopped growing, his head hit the water pipe and the water from the water pipe came out. "Yeah and you broke our water pipe." Said the Doorknob nervously as the water grew. "Oh no, what do we do?" asked Double D nervously. "The drink, boy, THE DRINK!" answered the Doorknob nervously. Double D quickly grabs the bottle. As he drank it, he started to shrink. As he shrank, he fell into the bottle. As the bottle that Double D is in, landed in the water, it started to float into the keyhole of the Doorknob.

As the bottle kept floating away, Double D is finding out where he is. "Oh my, what is going on here?" Then, Double D saw a shadow of someone on a boat. He climbed up the bottle and tried to get his attention. "EXCUSE ME, I NEED YOUR HELP!" he yelled out. As the shadow got closer, Double D took a closer look. As the shadow disappeared, it appeared to be a man in a goose costume wearing a dark purple suit who happened to look like Kevin. "That looks like Kevin." Double D thought. "Wait, no, it can't be right. Why is he wearing a goose costume in a purple suit? Uh, EXCUSE ME! I NEED ASSISTANCE, PLEASE!" "I WISH I COULD BUT I, DODO, IS HAVING A LOT OF TROUBLE HERE!" said The Dodo. "Dodo?" Double D thought. "BUT WAIT, I NEED…"

Then, a wave splashes through the bottle and the bottle lands in a pile of sand. The Dodo disappears. "Dodo, please wait, where are you?", but there was no answer. "Alright, then I'll have to get out of the bottle myself." As Double D climbs out of the bottle, he lands on the sand and notices Rolf the rabbit running. "I'M LATE (3x)" "Oh, Rolf, please wait." As Double D follows the rabbit, he enters a forest. "Ok, where am I?" Double D thought. It has some pretty nice natural scenery. "Oh my, it's beautiful. Everything looks beautiful." Double D was completely overjoyed looking at nature because he loves science.

End of Chapter 1

That's the end of the first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this. I'm sorry if it was pretty long but I wanted to get most of the first part done. I will update and make more chapters as soon as possible. See you later for now.


	3. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum

Edd in Wonderland

Chapter 2:

Hey guys, I'm back. I'm sorry if I posted this late, I had my first day of classes but anyways, here comes Chapter 2!

Chapter 2:

As Double D was walking around the forest trying to find Rolf the rabbit, he stopped and thought of where he could be. "Why, he should be here somewhere?" Double D thought. As he was looking, two people wearing striped shirts with their names on them and blue pants jumped out of a branch out of nowhere. "HELLO!" shouted the two. "AHHH!" shouted Double D as he almost jumped in fear. "PLEASE DON'T DO THAT AGAIN ED… oh, wait a minute." said Double D as he was looking at the two people. To him, they look like his two best friends, Ed and Eddy but he looked at them in a different way. He noticed that on top of their shirts, they each have a name on them. He first looked at Eddy's nametag and then Ed's. "Oh, what purely Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?" asked Double D. "That's right." answered Tweedle Dee. "We both eat buttered toast for breakfast, lunch and dinner." said Tweedle Dum. "That's also right." Said Tweedle Dee. "Ok? Well, it's nice meeting you both but I have to…" said Double D as he attempted to leave but the Tweedles stopped him. "Wait, that's not how you greet with people. You must state your name, please?" both Tweedles asked. "Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Edd but people call me Double D." answered Double D. "But now, I must get going." "But why?" asked Tweedle Dum. "Because I'm following a white rabbit and I'm curious." Answered Double D as he attempted to leave but Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum stopped him in one way. "My, he's curious, remember how curious the oysters were?" Tweedle Dum said to Tweedle Dee as he was about to cry. "Yes, they were so furious and it lead them to death." Answered Tweedle Dee as he was about to cry too. When he heard them talk about oysters, Double D turned around. "Oh, but what happened to the oysters?" Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum looked at him. "Oh, but you were in a hurry, right?" asked the Tweedles. "Yes, but I could stay for little longer." answered Double D. "Really? THAT'S GREAT!" shouted the Tweedles. "Have a seat." said Tweedle Dee as he kindly greeted Double D to sit on the branch. As Double D sat on the branch, the Tweedles started to go into the story.

_Story:_

_Tweedle Dee:_

_The walrus and the carpenter _

_Were walking cross the land._

_Tweedle Dum:_

_The beach was wide from side to side _

_But much to full of sand _

_"Mr Walrus," said the carpenter, _

_"My brain begins to perk _

_We'll sweep this clear and in a year _

_If you don't mind the work." _

_Tweedle Dee:_

_"The time has come," the walrus said, _

_"To talk of other things _

_Of shoes and ships and sealing wax _

_Of cabagges and kings _

_And while the see is boiling hot _

_And wheather pigs have wings _

_Kaloo Kalay no work today _

_We're cabbages and kings" _

_As the Walrus and Carpenter looked for food, the Carpenter looked underwater and found a group of oysters sleeping. They woke up, screamed, and hid under their shells. The carpenter got out of the water and called out for the Walrus. The walrus looked underwater and walked down to the oysters. _

_Tweedle Dee:_

_Oysters, come and walk with us _

_The day is warm and bright _

_A pleasant walk _

_A pleasant talk _

_Would be a shear delight _

_Tweedle Dum:_

_(Yes and perhaps if we get hungery on the way _

_We coul stop and ah, have a bite!) _

_Tweedle Dee:_

_But mother oyster winked her eye _

_And shook her weary head _

_She new too well it was much to soon _

_To leave her oyster bed _

_Tweedle Dum (Mother Oyster):_

_"The sea is nice _

_Take my advice _

_And stay right here" mom said _

_The Walrus closes the Mother Oyster's shell._

_Tweedle Dee (Walrus):_

_The time has come my little friends _

_To talk of other things _

_Of shoes and ships and sealing wax _

_Of cabbages and kings _

_And while the sea is boiling hot _

_And wheather pigs have wings _

_Kaloo Kalay come run away _

_With the cabbagges and kings _

_The Walrus grabs his flute from his jacket pocket and started marching, the small oysters followed him out of the water. Meanwhile, the carpenter built a very small dining house that is titled "Fish Dinner". As he finished building, he enters in the building. The Walrus and the oysters entered the building. As they entered the building, they all sat around the table with a menu that says "Oyster"._

_Tweedle Dee (Walrus): _

_Now ah, let me see _

_Ah! A loaf of bread is what we cheerly need _

_Tweedle Dum (Carpenter):_

_(And how about some pepper, salt and vinegar?) _

_Tweedle Dee (Walrus + Oysters):_

_Ah yes yes of course of course _

_Now oysters dear, if you are ready _

_We shall begin the feed _

_(FEED!) _

_Oh yes ah, the time has come my little friends _

_To talk of food and things _

_Tweedle Dum (Carpenter):_

_(Of pepper corns and mustard seeds _

_And other seasonings _

_We'll mix 'em all together _

_In a sauce that's made for kings _

_Kaloo Kalay we'll eat today _

_Like cabbagges and kings!) _

_The Carpenter enters the kitchen table with the bread and sits. _

_Tweedle Dee (Walrus)_

_I, I wait for you I, oh excuse me _

_I deeply simplisize _

_For I've enjoyed you company _

_Oh much more than you realize _

_Tweedle Dum (Carpenter):_

_"Little oysters, little oysters?" _

_But answer there came none _

_And this was scarcely all because _

_Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum:_

_They'ed been eaten _

_Every-one _

_The Carpenter gets angry at the Walrus and grabs a hammer. The Walrus runs to escape._

_Tweedle Dee (Walrus):_

_THE TIME HAS COME! _

_Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum:_

_Were cabbages _

_And kings! _

_The End_

_The End of story._

"That was a very sad story" said Double D sadly. "Yeah, they didn't expect of what was yet to come." said Tweedle Dee. "Exactly" said Double D as he was about to leave. "Now, I must get going." "But wait, we have another story to tell you." Said Tweedle Dum. "Oh but I must…" said Double D. "But we have more" said Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum as they were getting closer to Double D. Double D gets a little bit curious about their behavior and stepped back. "What are you guys doing? This isn't funny." Said Double D as his speed increased. "Oh dear, I must flee." Said Double D as he ran from Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum.

After a few miles of running, Double D stopped and hid behind a tree so he can avoid the two people. Double D sat down and thought of what happened back there. "Oh dear, these are not my two best friends I knew back home. This is starting to get confusing." Double D looked up into the sky and thought of the oyster story. "My, I feel bad for the oysters though."

As he looked back, the coast was clear. Double D got up and walked away from the tree. "Well, time to find Rolf (the rabbit)."

End of Chapter 2

Well, that was chapter 2, I'm sorry if this took a while once again. I'll see you all in chapter 3.


	4. Rabbit's House

Edd in Wonderland

Chapter 3:

Hey everyone, sorry if I posted the previous chapter late, I had so much going on yesterday. Well, here we go.

Chapter 3:

As Double D was walking, he stops and sees a house. "Oh my, I wonder who lives there." He said. As he walks up to the house, he heard noises coming from there. "I wonder what's going on?" he thought. "MARY-ANN!" yelled out a voice as he opened the window. It was Rolf the rabbit. "ROLF!" said Double D loudly as he was walking into Rolf's lawn. As he entered, Rolf came out of the house. "I'm going to be a tardy son of a shepherd!" "Wait, Rolf." Said Double D. "Well Mary Ann, I've been looking for you." Said Rolf the rabbit. "Mary Ann?" asked Double D in confusion. "Go get my gloves, please, I'm in a hurry." "But that's what I'm wanting to…" "NO TIME! ROLF NEED TO GET GOING!" shouted Rolf the rabbit.

Double D ran inside the house and looked back at Rolf. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to do a rabbit's orders." As he walked up to Rolf's room, he opens the door, goes in and thinks. "Hmm, if I were a rabbit, unlike Rolf, where would I put them?" Then, he looks at his left, sees a box of cookies and grabs one cookie. "Well, don't mind if I do." As he takes a bite, he starts to grow, just like he did with the doorknob. "Oh no (4x), not again." Meanwhile, Rolf the rabbit walks up to his room. As he opens the door, he sees Double D's foot coming out. "Mary Ann, Rolf doesn't have time for… AHHH!" Rolf the rabbit shouted as he was being pushed. As Double D stopped growing, Rolf looks at him in horror. Double D's arms passed through Rolf's windows, his legs and feet went through the door and his head was still inside the house. The wind shades opened so he can see. "MONSTER! HELP! HELP ROLF!" shouted Rolf as he blew his horn and ran to get help.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Double D felt uncomfortable in this position. "Oh dear, I just ruined Rolf's house." He said. "And now I'm in an uncomfortable position, great."

Then, Double D heard Rolf's voice and another familiar voice coming from his right. "There it is, Dodo!" said Rolf as he pointed towards the house. "GOODNESS GRACIOUS!" said Dodo as he looked at the house. "Dodo? That's Kevin." Double D thought to himself.

Meanwhile, outside of the house, Rolf the rabbit and Dodo were thinking of how to get Double D out of the house, even though they don't even know his name. "Ok, we should…" said Dodo. "We should what?" said Rolf nervously. "We should go down the chimney." "THE CHIMNEY?!" "Relax, we are not going down there, we're too big to do so. We need some kind of lizard to do so." Then, Rolf turns around and sees Bill the lizard. "BILL (2x), CAN YOU HELP US, PLEASE?!" "Sure" said Bill the lizard. "We need a ladder for you to climb up that chimney." Said Dodo. "Sure thing." Said Bill as he grabbed the ladder and climbed on it. "When you get there, I want you to get that monster out of that house!" "Sure…MONSTER?! AHHH!" shouted Bill as he looked through the window to see Double D's eyes. He climbed back down the ladder rapidly and attempted to run away but the rabbit and Dodo grabbed his tail to stop him.

Meanwhile, as he looked through the window, Double D recognized the lizard as Jonny. "Well, Bill the lizard is Jonny. How confusing?"

Meanwhile, outside of the house, Dodo carried Bill up the ladder. "Bill, you are on the path for a golden opportunity." Said Dodo. "I am?" asked Bill. "You will be famous someday." "I will?" "Yes, you will, when you get out of that chimney." Answered Dodo as he put Bill inside the chimney. "What?!" shouted Bill nervously. "Don't worry, have fun." Said Dodo as he pushed Bill inside the chimney.

Inside the house, black smoke came out of the chimney and Double D was about to sneeze. "Ah-ACHOO!" As Double D sneezed, Bill was released from the chimney and was flown away.

Outside the house, rabbit Rolf and Dodo watch as Bill flies away from the chimney and disappears. "Well, there goes Bill." Dodo said. "Poor Bill." Said Double D. Rolf the rabbit gets very frustrated and stressed, "WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!" he shouted. "I'm thinking of burning the house down." Answered Dodo. "Burn the house… WHAT?!" shouted the rabbit.

Inside the house, Double D overheard the conversation. Dodo was planning to burn the house down. "Oh no, I must eat something." As he was looking for food, he found a garden full of carrots. As he was about to pick one up, Rolf the rabbit came over the garden and grabbed the carrot from Double D. Then, Double D picked up Rolf while he was holding the carrot. "HELP!" shouted Rolf. "I'm sorry but I have to eat something." Said Double D. "NO, YOU CAN"T EAT ME YOU SON OF A…" Double D took a bite out of the carrot and started to shrink, Rolf panicked. "AHHH! HELP!" shouted Rolf as he was dropped to the ground. As he landed on the ground, Rolf looked at his watch. "OH MY GOODNESS! I MUST GET GOING! I'M GOING TO BE A LATE SON OF A SHEPPARD!" As Rolf flees, Double D, now small, ran after him. "Rolf, please wait!"

As Rolf came out of the house, Dodo stopped him for a minute. "Excuse me, sir but do you have any…" But Rolf the rabbit was in a hurry, he shook Dodo's hands and fled. "I'M VERY (2x) LATE, GOODBYE (4x), I'M LATE (3x)" shouted Rolf as he left. "Oh Rolf, please come back." Said Double D as he ran out of the house. Dodo stopped him for a minute. "Oh, excuse me miss, do you have any…" "First of all, I'm not a miss, I'm a guy. Second of all, I must get going. Oh my Rolf, please wait!" said Double D as he left. "Well, I guess I'll have to get matches myself." Said Dodo as he left the house.

End of Chapter 3

I'm sorry if this chapter was so short, I was too busy. Can't wait for chapter 4. See you then.


	5. More Confusion!

Edd in Wonderland

Chapter 4:

Hello everyone, welcome back and let's get ready for next chapter after a short one last time. Here we go.

Chapter 4:

As Double D runs to look for Rolf the rabbit, he was about to end up in a forest of flowers due to his size. "Hmm, I wonder if Rolf ran through here." Double D enters through the forest and searches for him. While he was searching, he looks at the flowers. "The flowers look so beautiful." "Why, thank you." Said a voice. "You are quite… who said that?" asked Double D as he turned around to see where the voice was coming from. "Up here!" shouted the voice as Double D looked up. The voice was coming from a rose that has the face of Nazz and a group of flowers that look like the Kanker Sisters.

Double D was so confused about everything. "_Ok, what's going on here?"_ Double D thought to himself. "_First, Rolf as a white rabbit, Plank as a doorknob, Kevin as a goose, Ed and Eddy as two fat people, Jonny as a lizard and now Nazz as a rose and… KANKERS AS ANOTHER GROUP OF FLOWERS?! WHAT'S NEXT?!" _"Hello?" asked the Rose. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm looking for a white rabbit. Have you guys seen him?" asked Double D. "Well, we have not seen him but who are you?" asked the Rose. "My name is Edd but people call me Double D." answered Double D. "Nice to meet you, Double D." said Flower #1 (Lee). "So, what kind of flower are you?" asked Flower #2 (Marie). "Uh, well, I'm not a flower and…" "You're not a flower?! Then, what are you then?" asked Flower #3 (May). "I'm a human be…" "Wait, I think I know what you are. You are… a WEED!" said the Rose. "How dare you?! I'm not a weed. I'm a human being…" said Double D in confusion. "Do you girls know how to treat a weed?" asked the Rose. "YES WE DO!" the Kanker flowers answered as they picked Double D up. "HEY, LET ME GO, PLEASE!" said Double D. "Goodbye!" said the flowers as they threw Double D away from the forest.

As Double D was thrown away from the forest flowers, he screamed from the top of his lungs. "OH DEAR!" he shouted as he landed on a mushroom. As he got up, he turns around in anger. "Well, I would never meet such rude people such as those flowers back there." He said as he turned around to see a caterpillar sitting on a branch staring at him. As he was looking at the caterpillar, he recognized him as Eddy's brother. The caterpillar was smoking out colorful smoke whenever he talks. "Who are you?" he asked as he blew the smoke right at Double D's face. "Well, my name is Double D and I'm looking for a white rabbit." Double D answered as he coughed up the smoke. "Well, you're looking for a white rabbit?" the caterpillar asked. "No, I have not seen him but what are you anyway?" "I'm a human being and I'm very small because I ate a carrot that made me small." Answered Double D as he wiped away all the smoke that was coming at his face. "Also, can you please stop blowing smoke into my face?" "I can't help it, that's how I can talk." He said as he continuously blew colorful smoke. "Are you also saying that you want to grow?" "Just a little bit." Double D answered. "I have a suggestion, see the mushroom you're sitting on?" asked the caterpillar. "Yes?" said Double D. "On your left, is the side of the mushroom that makes you bigger. If you want to grow into normal size, you would have to lick that part of the mushroom. Grab it." "Ok?" said Double D as he grabbed a small part of the mushroom. As he licked the mushroom, he starts to grow back to his normal human size. "Oh my, I'm back in my normal human size. Thank you!" "You're welcome, now I must get back to work." Said the Caterpillar. "Ok, it was nice meeting you, goodbye." Double D said as he waved goodbye and walked away. "Weirdo" Caterpillar said.

Double D continued to walk along the forest to find Rolf the rabbit. As he was walking, he stopped and looked behind some trees. "Hmm, I wonder where he could be." He thought to himself. "Maybe I should check over here." As he was about to check behind one of the trees, he heard voices. As he was wondering where the voices were coming from, there was an effect on the trees where they change into different colors. Double D was so confused. "Ok, I wonder where the sounds are coming from?" "Are you looking for something?" said a voice. "Who said that?" asked Double D as he got a little bit scared. "Turn around and find out." The voice said. As Double D turned around, he sees a face and got scared. Then, the face appeared along with the body. Double D stops getting scared. "Why, you're a cat?" "A Cheshire cat, my dear." The cat said. Double looked at the cat as he was looking at Eddy's Brother again. _"Wait, didn't I see him earlier or am I losing my mind." Double D thought. _"Well, what is you name, my dear?" asked the Cheshire cat. "My name is Double D and I am looking for a rabbit, do you know where he is?" "I have seen him." "You have?" said Double D in excitement. "Oh boy, can you please tell me where he went?" "He went that way" the cat answered as he pointed at his right. "He did?" asked Double D in joy. "Did what?" said the cat. "Went that way" said Double D. "Who?" the cat asked. "The rabbit, you said…GOOD LORD MAN!" Double D said as he turned around in disgust because the cat's head was on the floor while his body stood up. "Can you stand with your head off?" he asked. Double D was still in disgust watching the cat. Then, the cat went back to normal and Double D turned around. "So if you need help, I would ask the Mad Hatter and the March Hare." Said the cat. "Why, I don't want to ask mad people any questions?" asked Double D. "You see, everyone is mad around here. That's the only advice I can give you so, I wish you the best of luck." Said the cat as he disappeared. "No, wait!" said Double D as the cat disappeared. "Well, I guess I'll have to go to the Mad Hatter and the March Hare then." Double D walked along the path to the Mad Hatter and March Hare's residence.

End of Chapter 4

Thank you for reading this short chapter again. I am really busy so I'm sorry once again. See you guys later.


	6. A Tea Party Gone Wrong!

Edd in Wonderland

Chapter 5

Hello everyone, it's time for chapter 5!

Chapter 5:

Double D was walking the path to find Mad Hatter and March Hare's place. As the path ended, he stopped and heard voices coming from his left. "Hmm, it sounds like something is going on." He said as he opened the bushes to see what's going on.

When he opens it, he sees a huge table full of cups, teacups, silverware and plates. He also sees two creatures sitting on the chairs singing a random song. One creature was a person wearing a brown hat and a yellow-green suit and the other one was a brown bunny wearing a red sweater. To Double D, the person looked like Jonny and the rabbit looked like Kevin. "Wait, didn't I see Jonny and Kevin earlier? What is going on here?" he thought as he walked over to see what's going on. "Well, that must be the Mad Hatter and the March Hare." Then, the two creatures started singing and dancing.

_A very merry_

_Unbirthday to you,_

_To you, A very merry_

_Unbirthday to you,_

_To you,_

_It's great to_

_Drink to someone,_

_And I guess that_

_You will do,_

_A very merry_

_Unbirthday to you!_

_Statistics prove that you've_

_One birthday_

_One birthday every year_

_But there are 364 un birthdays_

_That is why we are all gathered here_

_A very merry unbirthday to all_

_To all_

_A very merry unbirthday to all_

_To all_

_That's how we sing the day away_

_A very merry unbirthday_

_To all!_

As the song ended, Mad Hatter and March Hare sat down and started to drink cups of tea. "Uh, excuse me." Double D said as the Mad Hatter and March Hare turned to look at him. "Can you guys tell me what's going on here?" "We're having a party!" answered the Mad Hatter. "An unbirthday party, of course." said the March Hare. "An unbirthday party?" asked Double D. "What's that?" The Mad Hatter and the March Hare gasped. "You don't know what a unbirthday party is?" they asked. "No, unfortunately." Answered Double D. "It's when we celebrate 364 days on unbirthdays." said March Hare. "We all celebrate regular birthdays once a year." Said Mad Hatter. "Well, then it's my unbirthday too." Said Double D. "It is?" asked Mad Hatter. "ALRIGHT! LET'S CELEBRATE!" shouted the March Hare. Then, they grabbed Double D to a seat and started to sing again!

_A very merry_

_Unbirthday to you,_

_To you, A very merry_

_Unbirthday to you,_

_To you,_

_It's great to_

_Drink to someone,_

_And I guess that_

_You will do,_

_A very merry_

_Unbirthday to you!_

As Double D sat down, the Mad Hatter gave Double D a cup of tea. "A cup of tea?" "Oh, why thank you." Then, the March Hare gave him a piece of cake. "Cake?" "Absolutely, thank you." "So, what brings you here?" asked the Mad Hatter and he and the March Hare sat down. "You see, I was running to search for a white rabbit because I wanted to ask him where he was going?" said Double D. "Why?" asked the March Hare. "Because he kept saying he was late." Double D answered as he sipped the cup of tea. When he took the sip, he started to cough. "Uh, excuse me, do you guys have any sugar?" asked Double D. "Yes, the sugar is on your left." Answered the March Hare.

As Double D grabbed and opened the cup of sugar, a mouse suddenly appears and jumps out of the cup. "WOAH, A MOUSE!" shouted Double D as he looked at the mouse as Plank. "Really, Plank as a mouse?" he thought. "I'm a mouse and I eat every single crumb on this planet." Said the doormouse. "And it talks?" Double D thought in fear. The Mad Hatter and March Hare screamed in fear. "KILL HIM, HARE. KILL HIM!" shouted Mad Hatter. "I GOT HIM" said the March Hare as he grabbed a hammer, smashed the doormouse in pieces and threw him away into the forest. "MOUSE IS GONE!" yelled the March Hare as everyone went back to their chairs. The Mad Hatter glared at Double D. "That was close, you should've waited until it was tea time." "Wait a minute, it was tea time. I asked for a cup of sugar and now, you're blaming me on all of this?" asked Double D furiously. "It was cake time." Said the March Hare. "WHAT?! YOU GUYS GAVE ME A CUP OF TEA AND A PIECE OF CAKE AND NOW THIS IS WHAT'S GOING ON?!" shouted Double D as the Mad Hatter and the March Hare ran to each other's side. "I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS, I DON"T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" As Double D was about to leave, "WHO"S GOT THE TIME?!" shouted the Mad Hatter.

Then, Rolf the rabbit appears and runs rapidly. "NO TIME (2x), I'M LATE (3x)!" "It's the rabbit!" said Double D in surprise. "Well, welcome to the party White Rabbit." Said Mad Hatter. "No, I seriously don't have anytime!" said Rolf the rabbit in fear. "Wait a second." Said March Hare as he grabbed Rolf's watch. "Hey, give that back!" said Rolf. "Let's see, this clock is two days slow" said March Hare as he took a look at the watch. "Two days slow?" asked Rolf in confusion. "Yes, two days slow." Said Mad Hatter as he took the watch from the March Hare and opened the clock. "No, what are you doing?" asked Rolf nervously. "Please, pass me the jam." Said the Mad Hatter as the March Hare gave the jar of jam to him. "Jam!" said the March Hare. "NO! NOT JAM!" shouted Rolf. "Peanut Butter!" shouted Mad Hatter as the March Hare gave the peanut butter to him. "Peanut Butter!" said the March Hare. "NO! NOT PEANUT BUTTER!" shouted Rolf. "Perfect!" said the Mad Hatter as he closes the clock. Suddenly, the clock starts to shake and goes crazy, everyone starts to panic. "Woah! Look at that!" said the Mad Hatter surprisingly. "IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE!" shouted the March Hare. "Oh dear!" said Double D. "NO!" shouted Rolf. "MAD HATTER, GRAB TO HAMMER!" shouted the March Hare as the Mad Hatter grabbed the hammer and gave it to the March Hare. "GOT IT!" "GOOD, NOW STAND BACK!" shouted the March Hare as he smashed the clock into tiny little pieces with the hammer and then, the clock stops. "Yep, it was two days slow!" said the March Hare as he gave the broken clock back to Rolf the rabbit. "Oh my watch." Rolf said as tears streamed out of his face. "A watch?" asked the Mad Hatter. "It was an unbirthday present!" said a teary Rolf. "Really, well then." Said the Mad Hatter and March Hare as they picked up the rabbit and started to sing again.

_A Very Merry Unbirthday,_

_A Very Merry Unbirthday, _

_A Very Merry Unbirthday TO… YOU!_

As they finished singing, they threw Rolf the rabbit out of the party. Double D followed the rabbit as he was flying away. "Oh Rolf, wait please!" Double D shouted as he exited the party. He looked back in disgrace. "Well, that was the worst party I've ever been too." He thought to himself as he walked away from the madness.

End of Chapter 5

Thank you very much for reading this chapter. Don't worry it isn't over yet. We will have more up to date. See you later.


	7. The Queen and Return

Edd in Wonderland

Chapter 6:

Hello everyone, I might have to finish this story so I can do my homework so here we go.

Chapter 6:

_Final_

As Double D walked away from the Mad Hatter and March Hare's place, he decides to turn around. "Do you know what? I had enough nonsense I'm going home. Straight home back to Peach Creek!" he said as he turned around in annoyance. "I have to get to that Monster Movie Marathon party. Who cares where "Rolf the rabbit" is going to?" As he was walking, he sees a sign that says "Tulgey Wood". "Tulgey Wood? I don't think I recognize this place at all." He said as he stared at the sign. "This doesn't make sense… wait I had enough of this nonsense."

As Double D continued to walk down the same path he came from, he noticed that everything was different. For example, on his left, there would've been a sign that says "This way" but it's not there. "Oh my, everything looks so different and it's getting so dark." He says in confusion. "I'm sure that I didn't see anything like this when I came through here." As he was walking, Double D stops at a tree to look at a sign. "Don't step on the Mome raths" he said as he read the sign. As he finished reading, the Mome raths woke up and gathered in an arrow which pointed towards a path. Double D was excited. "Oh, a path! Thank goodness."

As Double D was walking along the path, he was so excited to go back home. "Oh, I can't wait for the party. Ed and Eddy will be very excited to see me. Everyone will be very excited to see me!" Then, suddenly, the path was cut short and Double D stopped for a moment. "What? W-w-where's the path?" asked Double D in confusion. As he was looking around for another path, he realized that there was no other path he could take. He's now lost in the woods alone. "Oh dear, now I shall never get out." He thought sadly as he sat down on a giant rock. "Well, I guess the best advice is to stay here and wait for someone to come and find me but who would even come and find me here." He thought as he started to cry. "My parents are probably worried about me as well as my friends." Double D thought as tears streamed down his face and covered his face with his hands. "Now, I'm all alone!" He said as he started to sob.

As Double D was crying, a voice came from a tree behind him. As he turned around, he stopped sobbing but tears continued to stream from his face. That voice was the Cheshire cat as he appeared on the branch. "Oh Cheshire cat, it's you!" said Double D. "Well, did you expect the white rabbit by chance?" asked the Cheshire cat. "No, no, I'm through with rabbits." Answered Double D as tears continued to stream down his face. "I want to go home, but I can't find my way." "Oh, well this is how this world goes, there is no way except for the QUEEN'S WAYS!" said the Cheshire cat in a creepy way. "What? I haven't met any queens, yet." Said Double D as he stopped crying. "You haven't?! Oh, but you must, she will be so mad at you!" said the Cheshire cat. "Can you please tell me which way I should go?" Double D asked. "Well, some go this way and some go that way." Cheshire cat said as he pointed at different directions. "But for me, I prefer the short cut!" The Cheshire cat pulled the gear down and the tree branch opened the path to the Queen's castle. As Double D entered the path, the Cheshire cat disappeared.

As Double D was walking along the path, he heard noises coming from his left. He sees an open path to the area of where the noises were coming from. As he took a look at what was happening, he sees three cards holding red paint buckets, painting the rose bushes. "Come on guys, we need to hurry up before the queen comes over!" shouted Card #1 (Lee). "WE'RE DOING THE BEST WE CAN DO!" said Card #2 (Marie). "We have to paint them red or we are all doomed." Said Card #3 (May). Double D was looking at them and recognized them as the Kanker sisters as the cards. _"Oh no" he thought. "The Kanker Sisters again!"_

Then, Double D walked over to the card painters. "Um, pardon me, but why are you guys painting the roses red?" he asked as the cards stared at Double D. "Well, because we accidentally planted them white and the queen doesn't like white roses at all" answered Card #1 (Lee). "If she finds out we painted the roses red, we will lose our heads." Said Card #2 (Marie). "I don't want to die!" said Card #3 (May). "Well, here let me…" Then, Double D was interrupted by the sounds of trumpets. "IT'S THE QUEEN!" shouted the cards. "The queen is here?" asked Double D. "YES, BOW DOWN!" shouted Card #1 as Double D got down and bowed down next to the card painters.

Then, Rolf the rabbit appeared blowing his horn and running passed Double D. "Rolf?" he thought. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE SON OF THE SHEPPARD INTRODUCES TO YOU, THE QUEEN AND KING OF HEARTS!" Everyone cheered as the King and Queen of Hearts appeared. As Double D was looking at them, they recognized them as Sarah and Jimmy. _"Sarah and Jimmy as the King and Queen of Hearts?" he thought. "Now, I'm confused."_ Then, the Queen of hearts noticed that the plants were painted red. She walks angrily towards the plants and picked one up. "WHO'S BEEN PAINTING MY ROSES RED?!" She shouted as she walked up to the card painters and Double D, who started to shake nervously. "THE ROYALS PLANTS OF MY KINGDOM, PAINTED RED! WHOEVER DID THIS IS GOING TO LOSE THEIR HEADS!" Then, Card #3 got up. "It wasn't me your highness, it was all her fault." She said as she pointed to Card #2. "No, it was he idea!" said Card #2 as she pointed to Card #1. "No, it was both of their faults!" said Card #1 as she pointed toward Cards #2 and #3. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted the Queen. "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

As the guards took away the cards for execution, the Queen glared at Double D, who shook nervously. "I didn't do anything your highness. I just got here." Said Double D nervously. "Who are you?" asked the Queen. King of Hearts came over and took a look at Double D. "Well, your highness, this isn't a card but do you think…" "Well, it's a human being." Said the Queen as she looked at Double D happily. "Well, yes, your majesty and I…" said Double D as the Queen interrupted him. "And he is being kind to us. Now, who are you and where did you come from?" asked Sarah as he glared at him. "Well, your highness, my name is Edd but people call me Double D and I came from a town called Peach Creek and I can't find my way…" "Peach Creek, hmm, that sounds like an interesting town." Said the Queen. "Wait a minute, were you helping the cards paint the roses red?" The Queen started to glare at Double D. "I didn't paint the roses but I was about to but…" "YOU WERE ABOUT TO HELP THEM?!" yelled the Queen. "I swear I didn't…" "OFF WITH HIS…" "Uh, wait a minute your highness, would it be nice if he was given a trial?" "Trial?" asked Double D nervously. "Well, not a bad idea." Said the Queen as the field was turned into a courtroom.

As the fields were turned into a courtroom, Double D was standing on the verdict side. _"I never committed a crime ever in my life. I didn't do anything." He thought. _"NOW, BRING ME THE RABBIT!" Rolf the rabbit appeared and sat on the witness chair. "NOW SPEAK! WHERE DID YOU SEE HIM?!" "You see, he was following me around to ask me questions." Said Rolf the rabbit. "Really? Now, HAVE A SEAT!" the Queen said as the rabbit sat back in the audience. "NOW, the fat boys!" Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum appear and sat on the Witness table. "NOW SPEAK! WHERE DID YOU SEE HIM?!" the Queen asked. "We were telling a story to him." Said Tweedle Dee. "Then, he left during our second story." Said Tweedle Dum. "NEXT?!" Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum ran to the audience and sat down. "NOW, bring me the Mad Hatter, March Hare and Doormouse." She shouted as all three of them ran to the witness chair. "NOW SPEAK! WHERE DID YOU SEE HIM?!" "We were having an unbirthday tea party and he randomly appeared." Said the Mad Hatter. "Wait a minute, Queen, it's your unbirthday!" said the King of Hearts happily. "Oh YAY!" shouted the Queen as everyone (except for Double D) started to sing the unbirthday song again. "Oh no, not again!" said Double D as he covered his face in annoyance.

_A very merry_

_Unbirthday to you,_

_To you, A very merry_

_Unbirthday to you,_

_To you,_

_It's great to_

_Drink to someone,_

_And I guess that_

_You will do,_

_A very merry_

_Unbirthday to you!_

Then, the doormouse came out of the sugar cup and running around. "AHHH, GET HIM OFF OF ME!" the Queen screamed. Mad Hatter and March Hare chased after the mouse as the queen was covered with a cloth. "There is one way we can get it off of her!" shouted the March Hare as he grabbed a hammer and smashed the hammer on the Queen's head and he missed the mouse. The Queen's face gets red. "Someone is going to pay for this!" she shouted as everyone passed the hammer to Double D. As the Queen gets the cover off, she noticed that Double D was holding the hammer that she was hit with. Double D screeched and ran off. "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" she shouted as everyone chased after him.

As everyone was chasing after Double D, he dropped the hammer and ran away as fast as he could. "Oh dear (2x), I have to get out of here!" Double D said as he was being chased. Then, the courtroom was turned into a blank area and everyone was still chasing after Double D. Then, Double D looks and notices the doorknob in front of him. Double D runs over to the door and tries to open it. "OWW, you know I'm still locked you know that." Said the doorknob. "But the Queen, I must get out." Said Double D nervously. "But you are already out." Said the doorknob. "What?!" said Double D in confusion. "See for yourself" said the doorknob as he opened his mouth and Double D looks through the hole. He gasped as he looked that he was sleeping in front of his home door. "That's me! PLEASE WAKE UP DOUBLE D! WAKE UP!" he shouted as everyone was coming near him.

Then, everything changes to Peach Creek as Double D was still sleeping and Kevin and Rolf were standing in front of him trying to wake him up. "Ed-boy, wake up." Said Rolf as Double D woke up and yawned. "Hey Double Dork, are you okay? You were standing in front of your door and you went to sleep." "Yeah, I'm fine... wait a minute." Said Double D said as he grabbed his key and opened his house door. "Hey, Double D, are you okay?" said Kevin as Double D smiled and laid down on the couch. "Brainy Ed-boy, we were thinking of inviting you to come over to Kevin's house for the party." Said Rolf. "Really? Well, that's very kind of you." Said Double D. "Will you come?" asked Kevin. "Sure." "Alright, meet me at my house at 6:00pm tonight." "Sure, thank you and I will see you then." Said Double D politely. "You're welcome." Rolf and Kevin said as Ed and Eddy appeared. "I'll give you a quarter, please?" said Eddy. "Nice try, dork." Said Kevin as he slapped Eddy in the face. "Wait a minute, what are you guys doing at Double D's anyways?" asked Ed. "How would you know?" said Kevin. "Anyways, I invited Double D because he is more mature and polite than you guys." "WHAT?!" shouted Eddy in surprise as he threw a rock at Kevin. Kevin turned around and glared at Ed and Eddy. "RUN AWAY!" shouted Ed and Eddy. "TO MY HOUSE!" Ed shouted as he grabbed Eddy and ran to his house. "Get back here, dorks!" Kevin shouted as he ran after them. "See you later, Kevin" said Rolf as he turned to Double D, who was laying down on the couch. "Are you okay, brainy Ed-boy?" asked Rolf. "I'm good." Answered Double D. "I just had a nightmare but I'm finally safe." "Safe from what?" asked Rolf. "It's a long story." Said Double D. "Well, I'll tell you later." "Ok, see you tonight." Said Rolf as he left Double D's house and closed the door. "See you later." Said Double D as he got up and goes up to his room to get ready for Kevin's party. "It feels good to be home."

The End

Thank you everyone for reading this Fanfiction. I hope you all enjoyed it and I'm very sorry that I had to finish it today but if you want to make a better version of this. I don't mind. Well, see you all soon.


End file.
